ASSEMBLE!
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: Because what little girl doesn't love superheroes?


**I wrote this in 2013 as a fill for a prompt on the rotg kinkmem on dreamwidth. Links don't work here, but if you read this fic on ao3 (same name, or works/12047439) you can see both the full list of "Things Jack Frost is Not Allowed to Do Anymore" ( works/634933) and the kinkmeme prompt. Enjoy!**

Jack was headed to China when the thought truly struck him, though he had been contemplating it for a long while before.

He was in Ontario the night before, with one of his newer believers— a bright, artistic young girl named Jeanne who doodled comics with her windows open. Her comics were, admittedly, about princesses and the like, and blatantly inspired by the newest superhero movie that had just been released, but she loved the frost drawings that showed up on her high apartment's windows. The small family didn't live too close to the park, but Jack's instigating a snowball fight three years ago in the small alleyway beside her house inspired her and the rest of the neighborhood kids to properly clean up the alley into a child's play haven.

Her princess main character— Calliope— wore a long dress decorated with his frost spirals and led a team of other epic girls in fights against 'women of bad character'. Jack had scratched his head at that, but the girl had adamantly defended the name of her chosen villains. How people as conservative as her parents had raised a girl as liberal as their older daughter, Jack would never understand, but it resulted in the delightful mix of contrasts that was their youngest, Jeanne.

She'd been super interested, unlike the rest of the girls on her block, by the stories of the various fights Jack had triumphed in, and even managed to pry out stories of that few that he'd lost. Thus, her amateurish comic told the tale of epic warrior princesses fighting off grey-skinned women of bad character.

"They're a superhero group!" she'd squealed, "like the Avengers or the Justice League, or the Winx Club!"

Her big, dark eyes lit up with her epiphany, "Or the guardians! And Santa's Captain America!"

She'd put colored pencil to paper ("because crayons are for babies!") and swiftly drawn up the Guardians, complete with superhero garb. She'd sternly demanded perfect descriptions of Jack's friends, and focused intently, her pink tongue peeking out from puffy brown lips.

The drawing looked nothing like any of them of course, but Jack was flattered. She'd rambled on and on in the way of children about her new superhero team and the things they did and their powers ("Tooth's the best, because she scares villains like the dentist scares my big sister. Also, she's a girl, and her feathers are so pretty!) and their super awesome hero costumes ("Jack, you have a cool cape, like Superman, except his is red and yours is going to be blue").

When dusk fell, early as it always did in winter, and the chill became too great and her mother came in and gently cajoled her daughter to close the window, Jeanne ripped the page carefully from her notebook and held it out to the winter spirit.

"This is for you," she smiled, her tiny cheeks dimpled, her front tooth just slightly snaggled. "Tell Miss Tooth I love her! And maybe you can paint Princess Calliope's dress on my window again? Please?"

Jack had laughed and obliged her, for how could he refuse when she asked so nicely?

Now, over Mongolia, where he landed lightly outside a town direly in need of a good snowfall, staff clutched in one hand and picture secure in his pocket, he had an epiphany. He grinned. The other Guardians wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Of course it was Jack, North thought.

Were it any other person, they would have thought this though with an air of exasperation and stood up quickly with a frustration fueled by irritation. Nicholas St. North, for all his flaws, did love a good spectacle, so he was hardly bothered by being suddenly disturbed by a bright blare of lively trumpets and the squeaky, yet strangely harmonious singing of his elves.

Like an oboe, he thought as he headed downstairs. Through the open roof above the stairs, he could see the aurora's bright light. He wasn't worried, though. Since Jack had joined the Guardians, the aurora with lit up in gentle shades of pink and yellow once a year.

Were it deep shades and blue and green, he'd be worried. But it wasn't, so he ambled down the way leisurely.

When he finally reached the great foyer, he blinked, partly in surprise, partly in shock. The rest of them were already there, sitting in the comfortable chairs lining the room and by the fireplace. That wasn't what necessarily caught his attention.

Jack hovered in the middle of the room and struck a dramatic pose. All around him, elves stood stoically out of character, their pointed black hats abandoned in favor of mirrored shades and black spy suits, all in miniature.

Tooth was giggling, Sandy was smiling, and Bunny looked completely unamused.

All the trademark signs of one of Jack's little ploys gone right.

Jack was not one necessarily for thoughtless, childish tricks— in fact, some of his jokes could be quite mean spirited. So North was caught quite off guard when a large piece of fabric smacked him in the face.

"Suit up, EIB!" he shouted, a long, gorgeously embroidered blue cape blowing in the Wind thrown over the Guardian's wiry shoulder, "Guardians, assemble!"

When North looked down at the bundle of cloth he'd been given, he recognized it to be a suit? of sorts, similar to the one Jack wore. He looked up and realized each of the Guardians was wearing something similar, although Tooth's was an utter masterpiece unto itself. Her beautiful pearly feathers were left bare with only the straps (reminiscent of Bunny's utility belts) crossing her chest and four jeweled necklaces (upon closer inspection, North realized the 'jewels' were sea-glass) were the only things different than usual.

"What is this?" He asked, genuinely baffled.

Bunny rolled his eyes so hard North was surprised they didn't pop out of his head. "Jack's trying to get us to dress up as a superhero team for an anklebiter of his."

"It's November!" Jack grinned. "How would you feel spreading a little personalized wonder a month early?"

North grinned underneath his mustache. Logically, he knew he had no time, he knew there was so much to be done...but a little fun never hurt anybody, he reasoned. Jack had taught him that, and it was a lesson that took a long time to learn.

"Come on," Jack cajoled, a grin making his cheeks rosy with exhilaration and eagerness, "What do you say, Yuletide Saber?"

"I say…"

It was quiet for a tense, long second, when North shed his big red coat and donned the superhero duster in one elegant move!

"TO THE SLED!"

 **I hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out!**

 **YellowWomanontheBrink**

 **September 10, 2017**

 **2:58 AM**


End file.
